My Poem I
by Sakura Rose Cifer
Summary: Poema de Ulquiorra, que describe su vida cotidiana con Orihime.  Primera Version


_Por tener un corazón, odias_

Hoy la mujer estaba llorando cuando fue a verla a su habitacion, ''No me gusta estar aqui'' le dijo cuando le pregunto la causa de su llanto, ''Quiero volver a casa''. El le respondio que nunca iba a volver, ya que Las Noches es su nuevo hogar y Aizen-sama, Tozen, Ichimaru y sus compañeros Espada; eran su nueva familia. Ella nego todo eso, diciendo que su familia eran sus apreciados amigos y su hogar Karakura. ''No me gusta esta habitacion, no me gusta Las Noches, no me gusta Aizen y no me gustas tu'', el paso por alto aquello y le repitio lo anterior. La mujer sujeto fuertemente su cabeza, se arrodillo y siguio negando lo que el Arrancar le decia.

_ Ahora eres una de nosotros_

_ ¡No! ¿Por qué no lo quieres entender? ¡Yo no pertenesco aqui, no soy feliz! ¡Nunca sere una de ustedes!_

_ Eso dices ahora, cuando pase el tiempo..._

_ ¡No me interesa el tiempo, no me interesa nada! ¡Los odio y nada lo va a cambiar!_

**El sentimiento es mutuo.**

_Por tener un corazón, tienes un lado oscuro_

Inoue Orihime lo observo altivamente, a el no le extraño, en todo el tiempo que ella llevaba bajo su cuidado, era la primera vez que la humana tenia control total sobre el. Habia luchado con su preciado shinigami pelirrojo, este lo dejo malherido; luego de haberlo derrotado, directamente fue a verla. Ella con su poder podia curarlo, querer curarlo era otra cosa.

_ Te lo repetire otra vez: curame_

_ No_

_ ¿Por qué no?_

_ Si estas herido, no podras enfrentarte a mis amigos_

_ Ya veo, entonces tendre que forzarte_

**Y no me es placentero**.

_Por tener un corazón, robas_

Ulquiorra Cifer debia tener un ojo en la nuca o telequinesis, ya sabia cuales eran las intenciones de la humana y no permitiria que las lograra. ¿Robar el hogyoku y luego destruirlo? Eso solo se cumpliria en sus sueños, el la vigilaria todo el día, se mudaria con ella de ser necesario; no se entrometeria en los planes de su líder. No importa cuanto lo intentara o los planes que se invente: el lo arruinaria todo.

_ En mi mundo esto se llama acoso_

_ Y lo tu querias era robar, no te acerques al hogyoku_

_ ¿Como podria hacerlo? ¡Soy una prisionera recuerdas!_

_ Hmp, si sigues siendo tan insolente; te atare a la cama para que no te puedas mover_

**Te hare pagar por tu intento de delito.**

_Por tener un corazón, te enojas_

La mujer lo habia abofeteado, se habia atrevido a golpearlo... Solo le dijo la verdad, la shinigami y el humano estaban muertos y ella no podia hacer nada para cambiar ese hecho. El Cuarto Espada no sabia como reaccionar, pero decidio que no haria nada; la mujer se desahogo con el y esa seria la primera y unica vez que el iba a permitirselo. ¿Que pasaria si vuelve a hacerlo? Entonces actuaria instintivamente.

_ Kurosaki-kun_

_ Esta muerto_

_ Kuchiki-san, Sado-kun_

_ Estan muertos_

_ Sigue repitiendolo, yo no lo creere_

_ Kurosaki Ichigo ha muerto por mi mano, manchada con su sangre sucia_

_ ¡Mentira! ¡Eres un mentiroso!_

**Eso y mucho más.**

_Por tener un corazón, desprecias a los demas  
><em>

No queria comer, otra vez. La maldita humana ya lo habia vuelto a sacar de quicio. ¿Acaso queria que cumpliera con su amenaza? Hoy iba a comer sin quejarse, oh si, se lo meteria todo por la garganta; quiera ella o no. Le advirtio, la mujer lo miro y volteo la mirada hacia la pequeña ventana. Un debíl viento hizo ondear su capa y su cabello, suspiro, cerro los ojos, volvio a suspirar.

_ Te hare tragartelo todo_

_ Hazlo_

_ Comeras quieras o no_

_ Hazlo_

_ Haras lo que yo te diga_

_ Hazlo_

**Como a mi me gusta.**

_Por tener un corazón, sientes ira  
><em>

Habian vuelto a discutir, como siempre, aunque la humana reacciono de una forma distinta a la de siempre. No le grito, no lo insulto, no lo golpeo; solo se tiro en la cama y se tapo la cabeza con la almohada. Grito, grito y grito. ''No te soporto mas'', ''Eres lo peor que me ha pasado'', ''¿Por qué me haces esto?'' Eso fue lo unico que pudo entender, quiso acercarse a ella; su escudo se desplego delante de el, alejandola de ella. Apreto los puños dentro de los bolsillos de su hakama.

_ ¿Quieres alejarme con tu escudo?_

_ ¡No quiero verte!_

_ Sabes que no me importa, ¿por qué discutimos esta vez?_

_ Nosotros no nos llevamos, no congeniamos, no podemos ser compañeros_

_ ¿Quieres que me vaya?_

_ ¡Si! ¡Largarte!_

**No me ire, no porque tu quieras que me vaya.**

_Por tener un corazón... Te quiero toda para mi  
><em>

_ Por favor..._

_ Ya no puedo detenerme_

_ Me duele, mas despacio..._

¿Por qué no se fue? ¿Por qué no la escucho y simplemente se habia largado? Ellos siempre discutian, siempre estaban en desacuerdo, siempre se llevaban mal, entonces: ¿Como habian llegado a eso?

_ Ul... Ulquiorra..._

_ ... _

_ Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra... ¡Ah!_

Ella gemia su nombre, fuerte y claro, el disfrutaba; moviendose mas rapido. Intento recordar como habian llegado a eso, ah si: Destruyo su escudo, le quito la almohada de la cara, ella volvio a gritarle y... Simplemente sucedio.

_ Tu corazón esta agitado, es muy suave..._

Le beso los pechos, entreteniendose con el izquierdo, donde el sabia que se hallaba su corazón. Siguiendo a su instinto, salio de ella y la volteo. Luego se acosto encima de ella y la beso toda: su espalda, su cintura, su cadera, sus brazos, sus piernas... Lo queria todo, todo lo que ella pudiera darle.

**Y ella queria todo de el.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ok, esto fue raro O.O No se si esto es Lyme o no se que, la historia en si es rara.<em>**

****_**Estoy mirando mucho Evangelion (tratando de entender el final -.-) Y me surgio este mini fic. Las letras negras son las respuestas mentales de Ulquiorra, pero al final es Orihime **_**_quien tiene el ultimo pensamiento xD Dejenme rewies así puedo mejorar para la 2da version que estoy pensando hacer (mas cochina y oscura que esta) Tal vez me anime a escribir un Lemon, me lei algunos y la verdad es que no me atrevo a escribir semejantes cosas... x$ Igual, espero que les haya gustado. Besos!_**

**_Disclaimer: Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo.  
><em>**


End file.
